Kata plays Silent Hill 4!
by Ocean and Lagoon
Summary: Kata plays Silent Hill 4 and Enkai records the fun.


Hello! Enkai speaking! This time Kata's starting a new game in Silent Hill 4!  
She's seen me play through it though, so she might mention a few spoilers...

I think I'll make the blood purple.  
Wait it's not... oh there it is.  
Green, red, purple, green, red, purple.  
Let's make it purple.

Do I want it on easy? hehehe (picks normal)

Except that he couldn't get out of his room.  
hehe ugh I take it this is his dream?

(jumps)  
What the?!

Open the door.  
Ohh pretty.  
hehe Is the meowing thing in the fridge?  
Open the!  
He's not opening the fridge...

Hey there's no chains, look!  
Oh I back up and... stupid.  
hehe He just falls out of the wall.  
I'd be backing up if I were him.  
Hey! He's elvaan! Oh, no he's not.  
I thought he had pointy ears. -;

duhh He talks to himself.  
Phone doesn't work... duuuuh Did you expect it to?  
Who woulda thunk?

Hey look there's like... oh nevermind.  
I don't have any weapons yet?  
(gasp)  
I have a weapon in the fridge?  
Hey look there's something under the door!

How does he know what day it is if he can't get out of his room?  
My thoughts exactly.  
Something broke.  
Hey! It's Eileen! I know you!  
Does she have yellow eyes? I can't tell.  
fifteen...

"Mom, why doesn't you wake up"  
Why do I have to keep that? That's stupid.  
No! Look at the book thing not the.  
The van just went by.  
There it is again...

Hello!  
Why can't I move?  
Get the paper... not that!  
(sigh)  
Aha fridge!  
Weapon?  
AHA Weapons in the fridge!  
Ima get drunk.  
Chocolate milk!  
Get the chocolate milk!

Let's go stick the chocolate milk in the trunk so it gets all icky.  
Hey, where are you going? Oh the thing closed.  
Let's go in here.  
Screwdrivers.  
Ohhh.  
There's a golf club in there huh?  
I want that! I can hit something with that!  
It's a broom! Even better! You can't take it?  
That's dumb... that would be fun! -

Oops heh Oh that's where he gets the pole!  
But I can't get the pole.  
Oh there we go.  
Things are laughing.  
They're laughing at me.  
That is like a disgusting tub!  
There's like footprints in it!

Sure lets go in the unidentified hole that leads to hell!  
I wanna go backwards.  
This is a long hole, I feel like I'm going down a sewer.  
I want my blankie... this sucks.  
I left it in my room, I'll be right back.  
It's not heeerre, oh it's in here.  
Why didn't you tell me!  
(sigh)

I'm in a subway!  
Is he just sitting on that? He's all relaxed-like, isn't he?  
Oh he's sleeping.  
(groan)  
What is that?  
Looks like a big plug in the wall.  
Knock it open and Eileen will fall out! -

I like the pole.  
woooooo She's like a hooker or something.  
whooore "My name is Whore"  
She's so self-centered.  
I'm happy she dies.  
It's an alternate dimension.

Whack her with the pole! )  
hehehe (cough)  
Uh oh, it's making that ghosty noise thing.  
Hey, it's a hole in the wall!  
Why can't I go through there?  
Toss her through.  
Hey, look at that! It goes all the way through and I can't go in there!

Ooookeee dokee.  
He just waits for her.  
hehee Just leave her there.  
Sheee's dead!

Woah!  
May I ask why a mutant dog just flew out of the guy's bathroom?  
The blood's purple!  
Cannibals.  
Eeew, they're like mosquito doggies. (  
Looks like somebody's been painting with purple.  
How do you do that swifty dodgy thingy?  
Ohhhhh...

Is this one dead?  
There's a ghost, isn't there?  
Oh I'm probably supposed to check on her, she's barfing.  
Whoa.  
hehe, She's gone!  
Hole!  
Good, I don't have to walk all the way through it again...

Why does he end up on his bed?  
That doesn't make any sense, he should come through the bathroom.  
Oh yea, because he was in a dream.  
His apartment was screwed up... no wait.  
He woke up from that one.  
what-ever

(dials 555-3750 on the telephone at my instruction)  
hehe Sounds like Moriya.  
"graaah don't bother me"  
"Go to hell, F."

Whoa... hey! There's a gun!  
And a hole!  
Hi Eileen!  
It's right there!  
Hello!  
Wait come back! Let me out of my room!  
Wait, why is my phone ringing? It's not even plugged in.  
or whatever...

Sounds like that one girl in the subway.  
How did she call? It's not plugged in and she's not a ghost or anything.  
What's making that noise?  
Oh it's Mr. Superintendent... umbilacle cord masta.  
Oh, nope. Eileen... again.  
That's a loud broom...

I want a paper towel.  
Blender, toaster, coffee maker, stove, pot.  
That looks like a candle.  
Oh it's a little thingy.  
Oh the room that wasn't there... there it is.  
Ladder...

At least my clock isn't haunted yet.  
Hey where'd the hole go?  
Oh there it is.  
I've got like half a mirror.  
(groan)

Woah... well, I don't think she lived very long.  
Oh it's a mannequin.  
Take the coin!  
Something scwewy going on awound here.  
Mutant dogs.  
Hey there's still purple blood everywhere!  
Are there leeches in here? Oh wait that was the other room...

Give me my view back... thank you.  
I don't care.  
Oh cool, I can go back up.  
Oh, pssh!  
Invisible wall! :(

Something just moved over there.  
No more than dogs.  
Oh there's one!  
Somebody else is in here right?  
I hear footsteps.  
That funky looking 8 vending machine is coming up.  
I think...

Oh! It's the curse thing!  
Hey I thought that lady was going to be here.  
What-ever What's up with zombies coming out of walls?  
How do they do that?  
Woahhh!  
grrrr damn.  
I can't kill you.  
I have an itchy head...

Oh-kay!  
Not that one.  
hehe The whore is back.  
My headache's back.  
Ohhohohhhhh oh oh ohhhhhh Nooooo, the hold your head thing.  
Is there a tardo ghost in this level?

Hoooly crap, run away!  
What if I die?  
I can't get out of here!  
Hey at least she's smarter than Eileen.  
Oh wait, I thought she was dead!  
Wasn't she? Cuz the mannequin.  
what-ever

I'm aggrivated.  
Of course...

Go through the hole.  
I should save in case the power goes out.  
I'd be angry.  
There isn't any blood.  
Anymore I mean.  
I don't really feel like playing anymore.

I wish she would have played longer... that had so much potential.  
Oh well, see you soon 


End file.
